Kane chronicles Serpents Shadow My Way
by sadiekane031798
Summary: Review Please. First story so be nice. Basically my version of the serpents shadow
1. Chapter 1: Surprise visit

**Kane Chronicles: Serpents Shadow My Way**

Hello its Sadie Kane. I know we (my annoying brother and I haven't recorded in a long time but there hasn't been anything to record well until today. Apophis is still slowly rising,me and carter are still living in the 21st nome, and I still can't decide between Walt Stone my trainee and Anubis the Egyptian god. It has been two years since our last recording meaning I'm almost 15 in fact my birthday is tomorrow. Tomorrow will also make it 2 years since Anubis kissed me (Carter is giving me the dirty look, oh well). The gods hadn't contacted us in 2 years...until today. Today I woke up after a dreamless sleep... strange. I got up and went into my bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I grabbed my towel and dried off. I put my favorite Victoria Secret lotion Sheer Love on and was about to reach for my clothes when i realized i hadn't brought any. I wrapped my towel around myself and walked back into my room to get some clothes. First I went to my dresser and dug around until i found some underclothes. I simply threw the underclothes on the bed and headed to my closet to get my clothes for the day. I decided on a sort of fancy shirt that was blue green and gray. It was slightly see through so I decided to wear a white tank top under. The shirt flowed nicely it was a bit tight at the ribcage but I liked it that way. For my bottoms I chose some short blue shorts that were checkered at the bottom. As for my shoes i chose to simply my black vans. I grabbed everything and headed back to the bathroom. When I was about to close the door to the bathroom I heard a lovely voice I could recognize anywhere say "Good morning Lady Kane".

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kane Chronicles: Serpents Shadow My Way**

**Chapter 2**

_**Ok so thanks to the people that reviewed it meant a lot **_

_**To the guest who said to keep going I would like to say thanks and that I will try my best but it's hard for me to update fast with my schoolwork **_

_**To the quest that said they liked my story thanks I really appreciate it **_

_**And to the leader of the rebellion he kind of appears to stock Sadie in the books so…**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Anubis (sigh)**

I turned around and saw Anubis god of funerals lying down on my bed. He was wearing a shirt that had his name in hieroglyphics his usual leather jacket and black skinny jeans. At the moment I realized 2 things 1) I had luckily taken my underclothes off the bed and 2) I was wrapped in nothing but a towel (carter is all red faced and mad right now it's so hilarious). "Gosh Anubis don't you knock" was the first thing I told him after not seeing him for nearly 2 years and I got to admit I missed him...more than I wanted to. Anubis looked at me with sad eyes and I decide to say something a bit less harsh "What's the miracle of you showing up?" I asked instead. Anubis' face lit up and he responded that he was supposed to be watching me and only me because my dad was worried that I would get attacked since the war was really close to its final fight. "Oh" I said when he was done (real smart Sadie I know). All of a sudden he got this mischievous grin on his face that made me a little uneasy (gosh this boy really brings a whole other side of me out). "By the way" he said still with that grin "I have to sleep in here". ' .THAT. I was in shock for a moment but was snapped out of it when Anubis laughed slightly and said "Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor". "No its okay" I said. He looked at me analyzing my mood. "Are you sure" he asked. "Positive" I quickly responded. "Ok then" he said. After we decide to go downstairs, we were about to reach the door to head out of my room when I stopped with my hand on the handle. I turned around and faced him. I don't know what took over me but I built up the courage and said "Anubis kiss me".

**Review!**

**I have trouble up dating fast but if I get reviews I tend to try to make time to upload a bit harder I would really like if I got 4 more reviews but 3 more would be okay.**

**Also to the people who read this and like the Vampire Academy I'm thinking of writing a story what do you think yes or no?**

**-Sadie032098**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors note sorry

Hey dear readers im sorry I haven't written in a while but ive been really busy with school. So im looking for a beta reader and i already contacted someone and im waiting for their response but I will continue this story on my own in the mean time. I want to thank leader of the rebellion for sticking with me and also to the guest reader that reviewed. Now I wanted to get it out there that im also writing another Kane Chronicles story though im barley starting it in my notebook so its going to take a while to get one here but I just wanted you guys to know. Im also starting a third story of the Vampire Academy it will be a Rose/Dimitri story(if you haven't read the Vampire Academy I recommend it). Now I will try to update right now or later on today (its 12:41 were i live). So yeah thanks to my readers review and it will make me update faster.

-sadie032098


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome

**OK so I decided to update tonight even though its late and im tired I wanted to thank my readers and i would especially like to thank my readers that reviewed now I noticed that I haven't been doing disclaimers for my chapters that will be starting this chapter so don't get mad at me...so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Anubis do the disclaimer please**

**Anubis: Why should I?**

**Me: Because if you don't then ill make you not kiss Sadie and then she will get mad at you and go kiss Walt now you don't want that do you**

**Anubis: Sadie032098 doesn't own ANYTHING even though she wishes she owned me**

**_Okay so I don't know why all of a sudden I needed Anubis' lips on mine but I just did. Luckily for me Anubis didn't object and complied quite easily. He walked over to me put his hands on my waist, leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. Anubis' lips were just like I remembered them: warm and soft. Before I knew it I had my arms around his neck. In this perfect moment kissing Anubis' I realized it was him I wanted to be with_****. ****_ I've got to admit I felt bad for Walt but I just couldn't help my feelings. I felt a love for Walt but it wasn't the romantic type of love it was more like the love I have for Carter (yes Carter I said I loved you don't let it get to your head though). Finally after kissing Anubis for what would've possibly been years we pulled back. It was then that I realized that I was pressed up against the door...hmm i wonder when that happened. We were both breathing hard. "I love you" I said without realizing. Anubis looked down at me (yes he is taller than me) he seemed shocked and I was scared I shouldn't have said those three little words but after a little Anubis said "I love you". I loved the way the words sounded in his lips especially since they were directed at me. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Anubis said"we should head downstairs". I didn't really want to go downstairs but I knew we had to sooner or later. We walked down the stairs and toward the dinning room. When we arrived at the living room though I asked Anubis to stay there for a little. He looked at me curiously but then he agreed. I walked into the dinning room and did what I would do on a normal day: Grab a plate pile it with food and sit next to Carter. When I sat down I noticed Carter and all the trainees were staring at me. "What?" I asked not knowing what was with all the weird looks. "You're late" Carter said "you're never late". "oh yeah im late because someone stopped by to visit". "Who is it" asked Carter. I decided to cut to the chase and stood up from my seat and walked into the living room and grabbed Anubis' hand. I pulled Anubis into the dinning room and a lot of things happened at once:_**

**_ looked like he was going to beat Anubis up_**

**_2. Carter was choking on his cereal_**

**_3. All the girls were staring at Anubis (Hmm I'm going to have to talk to them about staying away from him)_**

**_4. Bast looked very unhappy with Anubis' presence_**

**_Carter stopped choking and asked Anubis "Are you here to guard my sister?". "Yes" Anubis responded politely. Carter looked at me and Anubis who were still holding hands then said "Well then how about you sit and have breakfast with us."_**

* * *

**__Alright then there is my magnificent new chapter its the longest I've written yet so Yay me. Review please I only had two reviews and I got a bit uninspired. Thanks to those two people that reviewed though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Thank you to Leader of the Rebellion who has been the most fantastic reader anyone could have so since I got reviews pretty quick I have decided to update again. I want to thank my Beta Reader fashionablyobsessed who has helped me I really appreciate it. Now ill stop talking so much and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything except the plot and some ideas.**

* * *

**_Breakfast was quite strange half of the time I had to spend glaring at my trainees that were staring at Anubis. After breakfast everybody decided to train since it was a weekend. When we arrived at the training room everyone went with there usual partner and started fighting with there partner or against another group of partners. I was planning to do the usual- sit and watch and give advice but Anubis thought otherwise since he didn't want to use magic because he thought it was unfair because he is a god he decided to help me enrich (Ugh I'm spending to much time with ). He first made me learn how to properly punch and kick and several other things. After I'd gotten the hang of it he finally agreed to fight with me and I won almost every single time...not. Lets see I won about 1\4 of the time and Anubis won 3/4 of the time so in less words I got my but wooped. I noticed several times that Walt,who was training with Jaz, was staring at us and he didn't seem happy. I felt bad for him but I couldn't help it I love Anubis. After about 3 hours of training non-stop me and Anubis decided to take a break. We were standing against a wall talking when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. Anubis' lips were about to touch mine when I turned my face away and said "Not here Anubis" but he probably didn't take me seriously but he did play along. He looked at me for a little and then started kissing his way to my pulse point as he said "why? Do you care if the trainees see?" against my skin. I pushed him away and said "yes I do care". He stared at me for in moment then said"oh well then in that case" and before I knew what was happening he had me in his arms bridal style and he started walking out of the training room and to my bedroom. I laughed the whole way the whole way there. When we got inside my room he set me down on the bed and walked over to the door and locked it. Anubis walked back to the bed and laid next to me. As soon as his head hit the pillow I straddle his stomach and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. After a little while he flipped us over so he was on top of me. After a while I got annoyed with his shirt so I took it off him and threw it halfway across the room. His hands were on the hem of my shirt and I was a bit shocked because I'd never been this exposed to anyone but I decided it was okay. He pulled my shirt of and threw it halfway across my room ad onto my desk chair only it didn't land on the chair it landed on...SET'S HEAD! I immediately pulled away from Anubis and tried to cover myself as best as I could. Set pulled my shirt of his head and looked at us and said "oh no if you want to continue just tell me". "What do you want Set" I said clearly annoyed. "The gods want to see you at the library in 10 minutes". He threw my shirt at me and with that he left._**

* * *

**Okay so there is my 4th chapter I want to thank my Beta Reader again and those people who read my story.**

**-sadie032098**


	6. Chapter 6: Author Note Sorry

**Hey guys I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but it isn't. **

**So I was wondering if you guys wanted me to have Anubis got to school with Sadie?**

**Just review and tell me what you think and I was wondering if anybody would be interested in a Percy Jackson Fanfic?**

**-sadie032098**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise at school

Okay here is the chapter thank you so much

* * *

Okay my wonderful readers here is a new chapter. Now in my original plans for this story I hadn't had Anubis go to Sadie's school. The other day I reviewed my writing and decided that I wanted to improve it so I decided to see what you guys thought and you guys thought it would be a good idea so in this chapter Anubis will go to Sadie's school. Again I want to thank my amazing beta reader fashionablyobsessed. Okay here is the new chapter.

After Set left the room I sat on my bed mad at the thought that I could be spending time with Anubis right now if it weren't for the gods. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Anubis was calling me. I looked at him and he said "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I was just lost in thought" I said as I got off the bed. I put on my shirt that luckily wasn't wrinkled then I walked to the other side of the room and picked up Anubis' shirt and threw it at him "Put on your shirt I don't want any other girl seeing you shirtless" he laughed and pulled his shirt on much to my dissapointment. He walked over to me and said "why would you get jealous?". "Of course I would I practically yell. He laughs and gives me a quick peck on the lips before he pulls me to the door. When we get to the library all the gods were there. As soon as we walk in all eyes turn on us. After a couple of moments Isis says " There you are Sadie, Okay now lets start this meeting, so who wants to break the bad news". Oh god I instantly without noticing grab Anubis' he just squeezes it lightly trying to reassure. When this small gesture happens Isis notices and instantly her eyes darkens she gets out of her seat and marches over to me she raises her hand as if she is about to slap me and just when her hand is about to come into contact with my face somebody grabs Isis' hand. I look to see and I'm surprised to see that the person who stopped her was...WALT! I am in total and absolute shock I had thought that he was mad at me. Isis was so red I thought she looked like a tomato. She stormed out onto the living room balcony and stayed there. "okay" Anubis broke the silence "I think that we need to get some rest". "How about everyone stays in the guest rooms" Walt and Jaz added at the same time...hmm I'm going to have to find out later. After everyone agreed to stay I decided to head to my room so I wouldn't have an encounter with Isis. Anubis wanted to come but I told him he should go help his mom with her things. In my room I turned on the T.V and went on Netflix. I decided to watch The Vampire Diaries. I had just finished watching the episode where Elena dances with Stefan and Damon (AN: Season 3 episode 14. BTW team Stelena) when I decided I wanted something to snack on so I headed to the kitchen. When I got there it was empty. I decided on eating some grapes. I was just looking out the window when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and found Anubis standing there I put my head on his chest and stood there for what would've possibly been hours and before I knew it I was falling asleep. The last thing I remember is Anubis picking me up and placing me on my bed and then he got in with me and wrapped his arms around my waist

The next morning after I woke up Anubis was not next to me so I figured he was at breakfast. I got ready for the day then I headed out to breakfast. When I got there only my brother, Zia, Bast, Nephthys, a couple of other gods, and Anubis. I walked toward the kitchen and kissed Anubis as I passed by. "Happy Birthday" he said. Wait no way OMG today is my birthday! "Thank you" I said. He just smiled and gave me a quick then told me to sit down while he got breakfast. It was amazing I didn't know what it was all I knew was it was Italian and it was amazing. The rest of the gods came when I was halfway through the breakfast. Isis glared at me the whole time but I ignored her. What I couldn't ignore was that Horus kept on glaring at Anubis. After I was done with breakfast Anubis and I went into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. When he said "You're going to be late to school you know". I looked at the clock and noticed that school started in 20 minutes but it took me 10 to get there so I kissed Anubis goodbye and went into the garage. Even though it was barely my 15th birthday I already had my license and several cars thanks to uncle Amos. Lets just say that my card never ran out of money it was like magic if you get me. Today I decided to take my black lamborghini murcielago. When I got to school I got the same looks I always do because of my car and how I was dressed. Today I had worn a black skinny jeans. With it I wore a purple shirt that had a v neck and layers. I wore some pupule simple flats. (Links in profile) I got out of my car put the alarm and walked into the school. When I got to my locker Jessie the school player was standing there waiting for me. I walked to my locker opened it and tried to ignore Jessie. "Hey beautiful" he said. I slammed my locker door and grabbed my books tighter and turned to face Jessie. He probably thought I was going to flit back but instead all I did was say "Go away" and walked to my homeroom. I got to homeroom and sat in my seat. The bell had already rung so most people where here including my trainees that had homeroom with me that included Walt and Jaz who were next to me. At that moment walked into the class and said "Ladies and gentlemen we have a new student". Everyone immediately shut up and looked at her. At that moment the door opened and in walked in Anubis. All the girl including me were staring at him. "Now said "who will show him around?". All the girls immediately raised their hands which I was not okay with. I got out of my desk and walked over to Ms. Petrov and said "I'll do I know him" stared at me then said "very well then Sadie will show him around". I smiled and walked over to Anubis grabbed his hand and pulled him to the seat next to mine. "OMG why didn't you tell me you were coming to my school.". I said still in shock. He laughed and gave me his amazing smile " I thought I'd surprise you" he said. "you sure did" I laughed. then called me I walked over to her and she told me to grab my stuff and head over to 's class and drop off some papers. So I walked over to 's class then ran back to my homeroom because the bell had rung and I needed to find Anubis. When I was on my way to my homeroom though I passed my locker and he was standing next to it. I walked over to him and asked him how he knew which loker was mine. "Actually" he responded "I didn't my locker is here thats why I'm here not because I knew which locker". I smiled leaned in and kissed him. The whole day was fine and then it was time to go home. When I got home we had a small party then everyone went to bed since tomorrow was a school day. Anubis and I walked over to my room and when we got there. We started making out and clothes started coming off and well you can probably guess what happened next...

* * *

Ok so thanks to my beta reader fashionablyobsessed also I wanted to thank leaderoftherebellion who helped me decide some things that will show up in the next chapter which I'm hoping to post later on tonight. Please review!

-sadie032098


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor gives me a 3rd problem

**Okay readers here is another chapter. Thanks to my beta reader for helping me out. Also I needed advice on a little bit of should I tell you guys or not and leaderoftherebellion helped me so thanks. To everyone who has reviewed thanks. BTW the person that said I write like or maybe better than Rick Riordan thanks I'm flattered. Okay I'll shut up now.**

* * *

**It has been 3 months since my birthday life had continued like normal well almost after my birthday I had found out 2 things that were bad...**

Flashback bad thing 1  
The gods had called a meeting to discuss what they had been trying to tell me before Isis attacked me the previous week. We all sat down and waited for someone to speak. Finally Set spoke up "In a year you will have the final battle with Apophis". At that moment my happy world that I had been in for the last week crumbled to pieces.

Flashback bad thing 2  
Three weeks after my birthday I hadn't been feeling well. I had thrown up 3 mornings in a row and I'd been extremely tired even though my routine hadn't changed at all. I had been in 4th hour at school the only hour I didn't have with Anubis when I started feeling dizzy and then the world went black. When I woke up I was at the hospital and there was a needle in my hand. Anubis sat next to the bed and I soon as I woke up he started asking me a lot of questions it took me about 5 minutes to calm him down. After he had told me what happened apparently I had been in class when I fainted and wouldn't wake up so they had called an ambulance and driven me to the hospital and while I had been out they took some blood test. Just when Anubis finished talking a young looking nurse walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed with a clipboard in her hand. "Alright Sadie well the results of the analysis are very serious but before I tell you the results I need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?". I shook my head (An; Dear readers I have decided to make this in and interview format. N stands for the nurse and S for sadie)

N: Alright first off do you want this young man here?  
S: Yes, he is my boyfriend  
N: Okay, when was your last menstrual cycle?  
S: 4 weeks ago  
N: Do you have a normal cycle?  
S: Most of the time sometimes I skip a month  
N: Okay, When was the last time you were intimate?  
S: umm 3 weeks ago

"Okay then Sadie, the results for your test state the following" she said " In the test for the patient Sadie Ruby Kane the information obtained from the blood is that had positive results for pregnancy.

when the nurse had said that I had fainted. I was scared I mean I'm going to have a baby! Anubis had been frozen from shock but after he recovered he tuned really supportive just like he should be I mean if it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this position.(Sorry, gosh I hate this pregnancy hormones) After we had gotten home everyone was asking what was wrong. At first I wanted to lie or make up an excuse for not telling them but at the end I decided it would be better to just get it over with. When I had told everyone most people were in shock for a couple of minutes but then they all told us that even though it was not a great thing because I was young they supported us. Nephthys was a bit mad at Anubis but she was excited to be a grandma. Carter was not happy about it because he I was barely 15 but still he was very supportive as well as Zia. Jaz and Walt who had started dating about the same time me and Anubis did were very supportive as well and even went as far as asking if the baby could be put to the idea they were its aunt and uncle and I of course agreed. My parents who we told the day after we told everyone else were not very happy that I was going to be a mom at such a young age but they were still happy about being grandparents. I think the person that shocked me and Anubis was Set who was more than excited on being a grandfather. He had even gone as far as going out with Nephthys and buying 2 little outfits one for a boy and one for a girl. Set had also gotten me a cute egyptian style short maternity dress for when my stomach got bigger. Everybody had been very supportive well everyone except Horus and Isis who weren't okay with my relationship with Anubis because they wanted me with Horus. I'm now three months and I'm starting to show so at first I would try to wear loose clothes so nobody at school would notice until about 2 days ago when I decided to wear the maternity dress Set had given me. After we found out about my pregnancy Anubis had become very protective. When we arrived at school Anubis got out of the drivers side and walked around the car and helped me out. When we got to the lockers we quickly grabbed our stuff and went to our homeroom because we were late. When we got to the classroom all eyes turned to us and then when people saw my stomach their eyes stayed focused on it. By 3rd hour everyone knew about my pregnancy. That day after school I had an ultrasound so Anubis and I headed there immediately. That we were going to find out the gender of the baby we were not prepared for the surprise we were about to get. When we got to the doctors office I signed in and then went to sit with Anubis. The doctor called us in 5 minutes. She lead us over to a room once in the room she closed the door. She told me to lay down on the bed and lift the dress. I did what she said then she came over to me and put some gel on my stomach that was cold. Then she grabbed the little wand thingy and started moving it around my stomach. "Well Sadie" she said after a little " it appears you are having a boy and a girl" OMG I'm having twins! Me and Anubis left the doctors office shocked. Well at least I wasn't going to have to give away one of the outfits that Set had gotten me for the babies. So here I am 2 days after I found out I'm having twins. Apophis has been getting stronger and I'm going to have to fight him luckily the twins will be born by then still I'm worried Apophis is going to try to hurt them but me and Anubis won't let him. Right now thats one of the only couple of things both me and Anubis agree on with the babies because on baby names we don't agree at all.

* * *

**Alright that is the last chapter for tonight because I have to work on my Vampire Academy story. I'll probably update tomorrow**. **Review please.**

**-Sadie032098**


	9. Chapter 9: Couldn't wait for your father

**_Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I had a bit of authors block, I've been sleepng during the day and up at night and I have just recived the news that I am going to have another niece or nephew that would be my 5th niece or nephew._**

**_Any ways I know you probably don't care about that so I'll just let you read the story_**

**_Don't own anything but the plot and the babies well and I don't completely own them either because leaderoftherebellion helped me so_**

**_Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader fashionably obssesed!_**

* * *

**I am now 6 months pregnant and Apophis was coming out from the duat very fast. If the gods calculations are right we are going to have to fight him when my babies are 3 months old. Anubis and I can't wait for them to be born. Anubis and I decided to start buying things for the babies. We had gotten their cribs and furniture along with some clothes. We hadn't got a lot of things because the girl trainees have a baby shower planned for me in 2 weeks. I was excited about my baby shower because it was only the people who cared about me and my babies. The trainees had luckily only invited the people from school that did criticize me. There were lots of people that called me things because I was pregnant but personally I didn't care there were about 10 people though that were very supportive. These people would help me out of my seat in 4th hour which was the only hour that Anubis wasn't in with me, they would also help me when Anubis was busy judging souls they would help me to my classes and they would help me by getting me lunch. Me and Anubis couldn't be happier. Anubis also couldn't keep his hands off my stomach since the babies started kicking. Today I had stayed home because the babies had been moving a bit more than usual and I'd called my doctor and she had told me to stay in bed just to make sure the babies weren't premature. That night I was in the room alone since Anubis had gone out at around 9 to do some work. At about 11 I started feeling really sharp pains on my lower stomach. S**t I think I am in labor.**

* * *

_**Okay so that is the chapter I know its shot but the next one will be longer**_

_**I will try to update as soon as I can but I do have to work on my other story**_

_**For all the Vampire Academy fans please check out my other story "She didn't have time"**_

_**Please review I've been getting a lot of good reviews so please keep it up they really do encourage me to update faster!**_


	10. Chapter 10:All night labor

**_ Okay so here is the next chapter I know it is short and I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy with school so my apologies. So here is the chapter!_**

**The pain started to fade away but I knew it would return soon. For my bad luck though no one was at the house Carter and the trainees had gone to see a movie , Zia had gone to see my uncle Amos and the gods were at another one of their meeting to discuss about Apophis. I usually wouldn't bother them but I'm never about to have a baby! I reached for my cell phone and dialed Carters number... nothing! I hung up and called Zia she picked up at the exact same moment the pain in my lower abdomen returned. I screamed I guess because Zia said "Sadie what's wrong are you ok?". "Zia" I said " I think I'm in labor or something is wrong with the babies". There was some noise in the background and then I heard Zia say she was on her way. Thirty seconds after I had called her Zia appeared with my uncle and his fiancee that was pregnant as well. Uncle Amos came to the bed and picked me up Zia created a portal she went first then my uncle carrying me there was a moment were all I could see was sand and then I was in Zia's arms. I didn't notice if uncle Amos' fiancee came because as soon as I landed another contraction hit me and I screamed at the same moment I felt a warm liquid run down my leg at that moment I knew for sure that I was in lab. When I stopped screaming I noticed that Zia wasn't carrying me anymore but Anubis was he was walking fast with me in his arms. We made a couple of twists and turns before we arrive in a white bleach smelling room. In the room there was images of the process of pregnancy and childbirth also in the room was the machine they did ultrasounds with. Anubis laid me down on the bed and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. A few moments later Tawaret arrived along with my mom aunt to be and Zia. Tawaret started doing an ultrasound after a couple of moments she said "Well Sadie it appears you are going to be having the babies in the next 24 hours. I was like this all night and I barely managed to sleep 2 hours. People came to see me and talk it really made me feel better the trainees and gods were being really supportive especially when I was having a contraction and somebody besides Anubis, (Who hadn't left my side for a single moment) was in the room they tried to sooth me. Jaz told me they had called everyone that was going to attend my baby shower that because I was in labor the baby shower the baby shower was going to be in three days. This made me happy but I was scared for my babies what if something is wrong with them because they are premature. The contractions were getting closer together and more unbearable. Finally at about 9am Tawaret said I was fully dilated. My mom,dad,Carter,and Zia came into the room but then I decided I wanted Jaz in there too. My dad had brought a camera incase I wanted him to videotape the birth. I of course wanted to have in video the moment when I gave birth to my 2 beautiful babies. After everyone I wanted was in the room and my dad had the camera on it was time for action...**

* * *

**_Please keep reviewing! Reviews do make me write faster!_**

**_-sadie031798_**

**_(Changed Pen name slightly)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just when I saw Tawaret was going to say to push I yelled "I can't do this it hurts too much!" in between sobs. My mom came over to me and said "Sadie honey,look at me please" I looked up at my mom "Honey I did this twice! and I survived 2 years after the first time and 6 more after the 2nd time and when I died it wasn't because of that! Now if I managed to do it so will you" These words made me realize I could do it so I nodded my head and thats when Tawaret told me push. I pushed with all my might I lasted pushing for 6 seconds then she told me to stop and breath I lasted like this 15 minutes then I felt something leave my body and a relieve of the excruciating pain. Then the most beautiful sound pierced the silence...the sound of my first baby. Anubis whose hand I had been squeezing walked over to where Tawaret had been standing and cut the cord. Tawaret then grabbed a towel and handed my first baby to Anubis. When I saw Anubis holding our first baby tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was a mom... the mom of Anubis' kids. Anubis walked over to me and handed me the baby. "It's a girl" he said. When I looked down at my daughter she was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. She was pale just like her father her hair was the same dark brown as her fathers. While I was studying her she opened her eyes and I was surprised to see she had my eyes. Just when I was about to say something a pain hit me and I remembered that I wasn't done yet. My baby girl was out of my arms before I knew it. I started pushing again and 30 minutes later I heard another cry... the cry of mine and Anubis' baby. Anubis once again cut the cord then he grabbed the towel Tawaret was offering him and wrapped our son in it. Anubis handed me our song and he had the same traits as his sister,pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. My mom looked at me in tears and said "I knew you could do it". Everyone that was in the room while I was giving birth crowded around me and Anubis who know had our baby girl in his arms. The babies were taken from me while I delivered the placenta. Once the placenta was out Tawaret gave me something that tasted real sweet. I instantly felt my body return to normal even my stomach returned to its state before I had been pregnant. After that everyone that was in the room besides Anubis left to the balcony so me and the babies could change. I put the babies in the outfits that their grandfather Set had gotten them and them wrapped them in their little blankets. After they were ready I gave them to Anubis and took a quick shower. Then I put on a dress my Uncle Amos and his pregnant fiancee,Lesley, had gotten me. (Outfits and blankets on profile). After we got everyone from the balcony and walked out to the waiting room where someone was waiting for us...**

* * *

**Here it is sorry it took so long been busy with school. Names of babies will be revealed next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: NAMES!

****_Hey guys here is the new chapter. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while enjoy! Thank you leaderoftherebellion for helping me with the baby names._

* * *

**...Sadly I didn't know it at the moment and it would cause me problems later. When we walked into the waiting room I had my daughter in my arms and my baby boy was in his father's arms. When people saw us come in thy started rushing toward us. All the girls that were there started saying how cute they were. I had been standing with all the girls surrounding me when Anubis came to stand by me our son in his arms. Then I heard a voice say "Move aside, Grandparents,uncles, and aunts coming through". I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw my parents,Carter and Zia, Jaz and Walt, Uncle Amos and Aunt Lesley, and Nephthys all led by Set. They all walked to stand in front of me and Anubis then Jaz started "We were wondering..." but was interrupted by Set who said "...What the names of my grandchildren are". I looked over at Anubis and decided it was time to tell everyone the names...**

_Well guys thats the end of the chapter..._

_Just Kidding...(Insert evil smile)_  
**  
"The name of our son" I said "is Zander Elijah Kane Son of Anubis. I looked over at my dad and saw that his were teary. You see dad's middle name was Elijah also so... Anubis then spoke up and said "The name of our daughter is...Cassandra Arinna Kane Daughter of Anubis. When the names were announced everyone was clapping and talking about the twins. My mom walked over to me and took Cassandra while Set walked over to Anubis and took Zander. Then Nephthys pushed me and Anubis outside and told us to have some time to ourselves to talk. When we were outside we went to a garden that had a fountain in the middle and a bench. Anubis sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Once in his lap I buried my face in the crook of his neck just taking in his scent. I decided to say something I had been holding in since my babies were born "You're the father of my kids" I said. Anubis laughed his wonderful laugh that I love and said "And you are the mother of my kids". When he said that the truth came crashing down on me. I started crying and jumped from Anubis' lap...**

* * *

****_Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked the baby names. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy with school. I also have to admit I really don't have much enthusiasm to write this story at the moment. It has nothing to do with reviews or that its just that as I had posted on a previous chapter about being an aunt again...Sadly Monday of this week my cousin at 11 weeks of her pregnancy...she had a miscarriage. Now if you are asking yourself what does this have to do with the story well writing about Sadie and her family being able to hold her kids reminds me of what could have been...but anyways I might need some time off this story. It is not for sure but if I do I will let you guys know. _

_Anyways please_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW _

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_


	13. Chapter 13:Not Alone

**_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I've been really busy with school. This chapter is short but I'll try to update a longer one soon_**

* * *

I walked to the fountain and stared at my reflection. I suddenly felt two strong arms on my upper arms. Then I felt Anubis lips on my ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked  
I turned around and looked at him. What was wrong... I wish that I could have put my feelings in words but I couldn't so many emotions were there. I was happy to be a mom but I was also scared I mean I'm only 15 years old. I also felt that I had let my parents down but most importantly...My babies. Bringing them into the world was dumb and irresponsible Apophis could use them against me if he wanted to. Instead of saying all of that though I just shortened it and said "What if I'm not a good mom Anubis? What if I disappoint you? What if something happens to the babies because of me? I mean look at me! I am a 15 year old mom wearing a short as heck dress with freaking 12 inch high heels! My hair has purple streaks in it and I just left my 3 hour old baby with my parents near Isis and Horus that might try to help them!". When I was done with my rant I turned around looked at myself in the water and then I slapped the water not being able to look at myself. I walked to the bench and sat down...and started crying. I felt Anubis come and sit down next to me "Sadie" he said "Sadie look at me". I didn't look up. "Sadie look at me" he said while lifting my chin with his hand. After a little while he said "Sadie I'm scared too! I barely learned how to carry a baby when you were in labor! I don't even know how to change a diaper! but if we're together we can do it. Besides it's not like we're alone! We have so many people supporting us!". When Anubis said those words I realized that I was being silly. It was true that I was a 15 years old mom but it wasn't like I was alone I had my family and friends supporting me.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! and again I am so sorry I feel so guilty! PLEASE Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14:AN again SORRY!

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time but my computer got taken away. Plus my grandma has been at my house and it is very annoying. I WILL be updating this weekend no matter what. I promise. I am so sorry about the wait.


End file.
